My twisted life
by xXFireWingsXx
Summary: So as I said Akefia is my enemy My arch enemy but will I survive well maybe :D a mixture of bakushipping BOO YA KASHA


"You don't fudge with me old man."i said in a teasing matter along with a smirk,"Just because my hair is fucking white doesn't make me an old man." "Oh so you're a gangster then!"Immediately he face palm i laughed at his expression towards me,then walked away."Nee~Jo chan who was that?" "A fudgingold man,tried to molest me."I said while eating my pockey my best friend looked at me with confusion."Don't lie to me he doesn't looked old at all."Rina said i looked with one eye open and closed."Eh? seems like you like him,"I said Rina looked and blushed deeply,"Y-you think?" "Yeah and he has a girlfriend already she's a real pain in the ass."I said Rina frowned i looked and shake my my phone rang i looked,'Riki?'I thought and answering it.

Riki: Yo Jo-chan what's up?

Me:Riki?Um...i'm fine thanks for asking

Riki:Nee~my big brother is hosting a party this weekend wanna join?

Me:I'll see...anyways bye.

Riki:Wait i-

I hung up looking at my home,Rina looked at me,"Why did you hang up?"Rina asked i looked."I got important things to do."I said with a smile opening the door i looked at the living room."Baku-chan Ry ry chan tadaima."I said removing my shoes then Rina looked at the house i walked to the couch grabbing the remote the oldest looked at me."What? I want to watch TV."I said but he glared at me grabbing the remote changing into the sports tv i looked and took the remote changing the programme to MTV he looked and grabbed the remote till then Ryou walked."Would you two stop fighting?"Ryou asked "AKEFIA/JOLYN DID IT!"Me and Akefia glared at each other then looked sighed looking at Rina."Sorry about these two they are bitter against each other and-JOLYN AKEFIA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"Ryou asked in an angry voice i took the pillow away Akefia did the same.

"Oh no worries and Jolyn said Akefia has a girlfriend?"

"Him? nope he doesn't he don't want to-

"BECAUSE HE IS GAY!"I yelled Ryou glared at me i looked and sat laughed,"So you staying over?"Ryou asked Rina nodded."Yeah because you know Jolyn asked me about it so i couldn't say no to a best friend right?"Ryou nodded then Bakura came out from his room i looked at him he looked at me i threw a pillow at him."Wear a fucking shirt."I said Bakura stuck his tongue back to his room Rina looked at Akefia i looked at akefia in an awkward manner."Yes? Do you need anything fussbag?" "Um no i think there's a dick in your face."I said Akefia rolled his eyes then i stood up grabbing Rina's arm walking to my room."Now that can get some lesbo time."Akefia teased Ryou glared.

"I don't understand why you hate her"

"She started it!"

"You're 22 for god's sake!"Akefia pout crossing his arms.

~ROOM~

"How come you hate Akefia?"Rina asked i looked and shrugged."A bad example of a brother...oh yeah we have math homework right?"I asked RIna nodded she grabbed her worksheet out and i grabbed mine along with my pencil case.

"How is he a bad example?"Rina asked i chuckled,"Well...one time i was making out with Riki..."

"Shut up!"

"I'm telling you the he was fuming mad and said 'Don't make out infront of me when i come back from highschool!'then the next day i came back because i was talking to Riki so yeah then he and his so called 'girlfriend'were making out and you know what i said.'WHy are you making out?' and he's like,'I'm the oldest i can do whatever i want.'so i got really pissed about it and that's why."I said Rina stared at the question.

"But do you really hate him?"RIna asked i paused staring at her,her innocent green eyes looked."No...i don't."I said "You're not really his sister at all his dad adopted you right?" "Well i couldn't help it you know what i mean in reality i have to face it."I said Rina looked down patting my back.

"Come on,There's still a chance forgiving him you know."Rina said with a smile i smile back and my phone vibrate i looked 'Riki BF'I smiled "Speak of the devil"I said looking at the phone.

FROM:RIKI

TO:JOLYN

Hey Jolyn so you coming to the party? :D

I smiled "You know what i'm just going to settle things with Akefia thanks for the talk RIna"Rina saluted.I walked out "HEY ry ry what's for din din?" "Don't know oh akefia's in his room."I looked at him with a 'how did you know' just smiled,i walked into his room Akefia stared at me i looked.

"Do you ever knock?"Akefia asked

"No i don't i rather be in the two way then a one way so yeah,now can i go to riki's party?"I asked Akefia looked then shake his head."You think i'll let that idiot whisk you away?" "Well he is my boyfriend." "Then too bad you have to stay home."Akefia said i cooled myself down then walked over to him.

"What gives you the right to tell me not to?"

"I'm your older brother and you can't judge."

"Oh i'll judge just you watch pretty boy cause your butt is about to get whipped."I said walking out of his room,he rolled his to my room Rina looked."How did it go?" "Oh it went out pretty bad...but just so you wait i'm about to plan something in midnight."I chuckled in an evil way.

NIGHT TIME

I walked out of my room slowly tip-toeing to my room,Staring at akefia's room i walked in."Huh...sound asleep..."I mumbled to myself walking up to him taking out the cap from the marker moving closer to his face he opened his eyes and smirked grabbing my arm pulling me under the sheet.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Draw on your face what does it look like"

"Two can play at that game Jolyn...just so you watched."

"Fudge you butt hole( I HAVE NO REGRETS!)!"

"You are a very rebelious teenager,"

"I rather be one then listen to your shih tzu ( Wrong Spelling)."

"Oh? so my shih tzu is not worth it? we'll see about that."He grabbed my chin "Da fuq Ak-"His lips crash into mine...Akefia is so different then the kiss me and Riki is this? He lets go and smirk.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Like it?"

"..."

"Better than Riki?"

"I don't want to hear your shih tzu"I said walking out of his room i covered my mouth.'He just freaking kiss me! CRAB! this is 911 i'll tell Jenny about it!'


End file.
